marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Redux
"Redux" is the fourteenth episode of the first season of Smallville and the 14th produced episode of the series. After realizing the farm is in financial trouble, Martha goes to her estranged father for help. Clark is thrilled at the prospect of meeting his grandfather but Jonathan's refusal to see the man prompts Clark to force a reunion that doesn't go exactly as planned. Meanwhile, Lana meets Adam Knight during her physical therapy. Synopsis Martha and Jonathan are discussing the farm's financial problems, and Martha suggests she ask her father for help. Jonathan is resistant, and Clark loudly asks why he's never met his grandfather, and complains that every time he is mentioned, it is met with uncomfortable silence. Jonathan vaguely says there is too much bad blood between them. Lex shows up and gives Clark a ride to school. As he exits Lex's Porsche, he encounters Terrence Reynolds, Smallville High School's new principal. He takes Clark to task for being tardy and expresses disdain for Lex. Lex reveals that Mr. Reynolds was headmaster at Excelsior Academy when Lex attended. Meanwhile, Lana is working out with her physical therapist. It's been a month since the tornado, but her femur was broken in four places and she hasn't been able to walk without crutches. Another patient, Adam Knight, gives her a hard time for not pushing herself harder, accusing her of feeling sorry for herself. Clark tells Chloe and Pete about his run-in with the new principal, and Chloe reveals that Mr. Reynolds has an impressive résumé, and they wonder why he ended up in Smallville. William Clark visits Martha at the farm, and she reveals that she asked William without Jonathan's permission. They talk about William's dissatisfaction with Martha's choices, but she maintains that she likes her life. Clark interrupts them and is introduced to William for the first time. He is disappointed when William does not stay. When Jonathan returns, Clark continues to question, and Jonathan finally reveals that William was resistant to Martha's decision to marry a farmer. Jonathan hit him, and they haven't spoken since. Despite this, Clark is optimistic that William wants to put it in the past. At school the next day, Clark and Chloe's conversation is interrupted when Principal Reynolds calls Clark into his office. He asks about his friendship with Lex. He drills him on what direction Clark wants to go in and assigns Clark an essay on where he thinks he will be in five years. After school, Clark works on the essay at the Talon when Lex arrives. They talk about Principal Reynolds, and Lex says he respects his strict discipline. Later, Lex goes to visit Reynolds, and Reynolds reveals that he was fired by Lionel Luthor after Lex was almost expelled. Meanwhile, Lana begins to do extra therapy sessions on her own when Adam comes in just in time to pick her up off the floor. She continues to make fast progress in her therapy with Adam and actually walks a few steps without crutches. Martha arrives to drive her home and tries to put in a good word for Clark. Later, Adam is in hospital for hydration therapy and Lana comes to visit with desserts from the Talon. She has graduated from crutches and can now walk only using a cane. Clark goes to see William, bringing with him a photo album and urging him to see his family how they really are. William just gives him the check to deliver to Martha. Clark admits that he went to visit him, and says that William told him that he tried to get involved after his adoption, but Jonathan and Martha wouldn't allow it. They admit that they didn't know if they could trust William with Clark's secret when he was too young to control his powers. Clark is crestfallen to discover that he is the cause of their family rift and Martha encourages him to go to Lana's welcome home party at the Talon. He goes, but when Lana sees him, she does not approach him. Memorable Quotes :"You know, you can save the whole world, Clark, but you got to take care of your own heart, too." ::Martha Kent :(to Lana) "You have to learn to push through the pain. If we all sat down every time it hurt, this country never would've been built... What happened, bad pileup at cheerleading practice?" ::Adam Knight :"It's sad to see a man who's lost his mind. But it's tragic when he's convinced himself that he's sane." ::Lionel Luthor :"Nice guys normally have the most issues." ::Lana Lang :"You know, Clark, there is one thing I'll never forget: how important your friendship is to me." ::Lex Luthor Music * "Future Proof" - Massive Attack * "So Far Away" - Staind Trivia This episode marks the first of Adam Knight. Category:Episodes